


Mercy Killer

by intenzity9



Series: Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-Shots [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mementos (Persona 5), Mercy Killing, Regret, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: Ann received news that Shiho has succumbed to her wounds after Kamoshida confessed. Ren gives her space for a few months, but until one summer day when Ann identifies Shiho in Mementos despite her deceased status. Ren, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, and Makoto join her to investigate and confront Shadow Shiho in Mementos.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho & Takamaki Ann
Series: Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030611
Kudos: 23





	Mercy Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Fifth Ren x Ann one-shot is finally here!
> 
> Apologies for the long delay. A lot of things happened this week, from Christmas celebrations to obtaining tonsillitis and a splitting headache.... things overwhelmed me a lot and pushed my ass way behind schedule. So I'm doing as much as possible to rush things up.
> 
> Now this belongs to the final genre from the Reddit poll, "Tragedy". Though it won't be Ren or Ann dying here, it is someone else.
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

Ren and Ryuji stayed by the rooftop after school. Earlier, Suguru Kamoshida admitted to his crimes against his students, including sexually assaulting Shiho Suzui, Ann's best friend. Along with them is Morgana, the self-conceited weird cat monster from his Palace.

"I totally freaked out when he confessed!" Ryuji yelped in shock. Despite being the brawns of the group, he isn't an idiot to play tough guy in situations like this.

"I know how you feel, but after what I saw in those Will Seeds... that bastard better get what's coming to him in prison." Ren growled in slight irritation.

"Oh, yeah. What were in those Will Seeds anyway? I did say they are the sources of one's desire aside from the Treasure..." Morgana tilted his head in curiosity. Before Ren could respond, he receives a call from Ann.

"Hello?"

_"R-R-Ren?"_

Ann was sobbing over the phone. Ren gave a sad frown, visible for Ryuji and Morgana to see.

"What happened?"

_"She... she's gone, Ren. She's gone....."_ Ann wept as her background created bustling noise. Ren dropped the phone, allowing Morgana to hear her cry.

"What happened?"

".... Suzui's dead." Ren grimly replied before punching the door, accidentally scaring someone who was on her way up. Ryuji reacted similarly, but slammed his fists onto the table. Morgana sympathized the trio; they succeeded in their mission, but at the cost of the reason why they charged into Kamoshida's Palace in the first place. As Ren turned around to grab his bag, the door creaked open as a girl with short brown hair emerged.

"You know the roof is off-limits." She informed the duo sternly.

"Whatever. We were leaving anyway." Ryuji's depressed tone caught the girl off-guard and prompted her to probe him.

"Aren't you happy? That Mr. Kamoshida has been arrested and you are now free of-"

Before she could finish, Ren gripped her vest and slammed her to the door. Never has the girl encountered the infamous delinquent transfer student, but to experience first-hand his temper onto her....

"How could we be fucking happy if our friend died?!"

The girl gasped in horror as she stared at Ren's eyes. Ryuji placed his hand on Ren's shoulder and gestured him to move, allowing the country boy to release his grip.

"What? You gonna report us or something?" Ryuji eyed her.

"N-No... it's just...." The girl fell onto her knees and cried as well. Ren and Ryuji abandon her in the rooftop as she was left alone to bask the sunset in Shujin Academy.

"What have I done? What kind of a student council president am I?"

It has been months since the Phantom Thieves were formed, and according to Ann, their mission is to save lives and change the hearts of the wicked in the name of Shiho. Morgana, being the simp that he is, allowed it while Ren and Ryuji spearheaded operations under Morgana's tutelage. Kosei High art prodigy Yusuke Kitagawa and Shujin student council president Makoto Niijima joined the group in their quest to take down bad guys without killing them. Makoto, who just buried the hatchet with Ann, still felt guilty of allowing Shiho to die in the hands of Kamoshida, and for allowing herself to be thrown into a wild goose chase while Principal Kobayakawa tried to remove all evidence of Kamoshida's doings. Yusuke, on the other hand, tries his best not to bring up the nude modelling thing anymore after hearing about Shiho's death.

The group situated themselves in LeBlanc one day. After saving Futaba a little too early, they have the entire summer vacation to hang out, look for intel, or both. While Ren dealt with the flower shop target, Ryuji did the convenience store target while Makoto did the Crossroads shift while she was investigating someone on her own accord. Yusuke attempted to find intel in the beef bowl restaurant, but was fired after he was caught eating the leftovers of a customer. Lastly, Ann handled a maid cafe in Akihabara, but this was more of a stress reliever for her since she still mourns Shiho.

"Shiho...." Ann pulled her phone out to show a pic of her and Shiho in middle school. "I'm so sorry..."

Ann slumped down as she called it a day and took the train home. Still looking at the wallpaper, she can't help but let out a sad smile.

"Oh, Shiho Suzui... If only-"

_Candidate found._

**!**

"H-Huh?!" Ann was baffled. She immediately checked the Meta-Nav and saw Shiho's name listed on the target bar. "No damn way... she's dead...."

Ann then waited until she arrived in Shibuya to rendezvous with the rest.

"WHAT!?" Morgana himself was appalled as well as Ann informed them by the Buchiko statue.

"I'm not kidding. Say Shiho's name in your Navs." Ann demanded. As everyone spoke out her name, they heard the confirmation chirp and looked at Morgana.

"Is it possible to have a Shadow even after death?" Makoto inquired Morgana, who shook his head as he defended himself.

"I don't know either. This is something new to me, and the only way we can confirm this is in Mementos."

Ann nods her head, but Ren gave the group time to prepare themselves physically and mentally. Looks like Yuuki Mishima won't be the only ally they have to confront in Mementos.....

Arriving in Chemdah's 3rd floor, Ren drove the crew to a warping vortex near the descending escalators. Ann closed her eyes as she exhaled.

"I feel her here."

The group nodded and exited the Mona-van, but Ann stopped them for a moment.

"Can we... go in there dressed in our civilian attire?"

"But Lady Ann," Morgana interjected, "she's a Shadow. I know she's not among the living, but who knows what effect it would have-"

"I don't care!" Ann stopped Morgana from continuing his explanation. "I don't want her to see us as enemies like how we're trying to deal with Mishima after this."

"Panther, are you sure?" Yusuke warily asked her.

"I am sure." She replied as she glanced at Ren, who ordered Mona to turn back into a car and allow everyone to dress up one by one to their civilian attire.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, Joker!" Everyone said in unison.

"Let's go!"

As the group entered the vortex, they arrive in an unnerving environment surrounded by bones and the ever-so-creepy trail that acts like a blood vessel. In the center of the hall is a teen with a black ponytail, Shujin's uniform, and a knee brace on her right leg. The morbid appearance of her leg bones piercing through her left leg as well as the evident bruises in her body sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Sh-Shiho?" Ann carefully called her out.

**"A-Ann? Wha- What are you doing here?"**

Despite her appearance, Shadow Shiho apparently retains the real Shiho's traits.

"So it really is true... you died physically, but not spiritually."

**"I... I guess. But I don't know why...."**

Ren gestured Makoto to ready her revolver in case things go south as Ann approached Shadow Shiho.

"What's bothering you, Shiho? Please tell me..."

**"Why did you sell me out to Kamoshida?"**

Ann stopped in her tracks and shook her head. "I would never do that, Shiho! You know that you and I hate that son of a bitch very much!"

Shadow Shiho was not convinced as her shaky tone was now mixed with a defensive and hostile one.

**"Then why can't you help me for once instead of running away? You knew I was being abused the entire time, and you can't even do anything about it."**

As Ann remained quiet and pensive, Shadow Shiho glared at Makoto next.

**"You! Some student council president you turned out to be! I guess the rumors about you doing that work for the sake of a recommendation letter were true all along."**

Makoto stepped forward while hiding the gun behind her leggings. "Suzui-san, I apologize for my inaction towards helping you. I know you have every right to hate me for allowing that to happen, but please hear me out! I'm a changed person now! I'm no longer the robotic student council president everyone sees."

Shadow Shiho stepped backward and whimpered. **"Even so, it's too late for you to be forgiven."**

Ann then butts in to plead with Shadow Shiho one more time.

"Shiho, please... we're not here to fight you. We're your friends. Well, maybe not Yusuke or Makoto... but still! We want to talk to you instead."

Shadow Shiho shook her head as she began limping into a corner.

**"No, please... don't hurt me!"**

"We're not here to hurt ya, Suzui. Just-"

**"No, don't come any closer!"**

"Makoto."

"I know. On your signal."

"Shiho..."

**"I SAID STAY AWAY!"**

Shadow Shiho then transfigured into a volatile Ananta and fired Mafreila blasts onto the group. The Thieves split up and began attacking her.

"We got no choice, Ann. We have to fight!" Ren reminded Ann as he looked at Makoto and Yusuke. "Queen, Fox! Fire away!"

Makoto reveals the Peacemaker revolver while Yusuke manifests the Black Assault rifle to fire multiple rounds onto the Shadow. Much to their dismay, Shadow Shiho repelled their bullets with High Counter and taunted them.

**"Oh, this is making my job too easy!"**

She unleashes Megaton Raid onto Morgana, who was too occupied healing Makoto and Yusuke.

"MRAW!"

"Mona!" Ryuji gritted his teeth and summoned Captain Kidd to shock her with Zionga. Shadow Shiho felt the shock and remained static until Yusuke charged at her with his katana.

"I shall put you to this sword!" He yelled as he slashed her, inadvertently passing the shock effect from her to himself. On their luck, Shadow Shiho was down on the ground due to the critical hit on the physical attack.

"Corner her, Shujin Academy!" Ren commanded, allowing Morgana to heal himself and tend to Yusuke while Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto place Shadow Shiho at Hold Up.

**"That hurts.... please no more...."**

"Dude, is she crying?" Ryuji asked after adding an extra shell to his shotgun.

"This must be her true nature whenever she gets physically beaten." Makoto begrudgingly said.

"Shiho, please... What do you want us to do?"

**"Kill me."**

The group was shocked at what they heard. Ren lowered his gun and ordered the group to do so as well.

"We don't kill, Shiho. We're Phantom Thieves, not Phantom Murderers."

**"But why? Are you all enjoying my suffering like Ann? Kamoshida keeps spiking the ball onto my face and beats my body with a stick every time he is very angry."**

"Then how would you know it involves me?" Ann now feels guilty as she had a hunch on where Shadow Shiho's claim is going.

**"That rotten rat has had his eyes on you since we came here. He knows we hang out a lot, so it's not that difficult to put the pieces of the puzzle together."**

The Shadow continued crying as Ren looked at Ann, who was already in conflict. Ann dropped her Western SMG and grabbed Ren's Sand Hawk HR.

"Ann!"

"Lady Ann!"

"Hey, the effing hell you doin'?"

"Ann, what has gotten into you?"

Ren stayed silent as Ann began to tear up.

"Just keep telling the truth, Shiho. Then we'll grant your wish."

"But-"

**"I'm honestly envious of you, Ann. Though I know people would mock you for how foreign you are, it would have been a matter of time until some old pervert or a geeky little twerp would like you. I lost all my friends just to be your friend, Ann. In a way, I hate you so much."**

Makoto looks at Ren, who held his hand up and placed a finger on his lips to gesture silence.

**"Look at you now. I'm buried as a rape victim and a suicidal person, while you're still here breathing fresh air with Sakamoto, Amamiya, Niijima-senpai, that weird ugly cat, and even that blue-haired gentleman. You have a thousand opportunities left in life, and I have none anymore."**

Ryuji frowned and sat on the ground as Shadow Shiho slowly transformed back to her old self.

**"I know it's petty of me to feel like this, but what can I do? I'm just a revenant, and you're a vigilante."**

Slowly leaning towards Ann, Shadow Shiho held the blonde's hand and aimed the barrel of the magnum pistol onto her head.

"Shiho... I'm so sorry...." Ann cried as the Shadow did the same.

**"I know. I'm sorry too."**

"Shiho..."

**"Even if there are a million things for me to hate you, I am not the type to hold grudges. I love you, Ann, and I hope that you can smile once again from the bottom of your heart for me."**

Everyone looked away as Ann pulled the trigger. Morgana looked back and saw the Treasure floating in front of Ann.

"Lady Ann."

Ann dropped to her knees and cried loudly as Ren comforted her with a hug and a shoulder to cry on. Yusuke picked up the treasure and revealed it to be an old photograph of Shiho and Ann in middle school, which is the same one in Ann's phone.

The group wrapped up their Mementos trip and called it a night, where Ren volunteered to stay with the sorrowful Ann. They make a quick pass to the cemetery to place the Treasure on Shiho's grave. Afterwards, Ann holds onto Ren's arm and begins talking.

"I'm honestly thankful you understood us, Ren."

"Of course, Ann. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I was not understanding?"

Ann frowned as she looked at Shiho's grave. "I just wish she pulled through instead of dying from her wounds. If only we acted sooner..."

"No. It's my fault for having my doubts. I didn't care if Kamoshida would die or whatever, but because I am not working alone... I had to make sure everyone was on the right side."

Ann pecked his cheek for reassurance.

"Let's all be like Shiho here: even if there are a million things for us to hate society, we can't be the ones holding grudges. We're the Phantom Thieves, after all, and we're saving society one heart at a time."

Ren chuckled. "Yeah."

As the two begin walking away, Ann then had a thought in mind.

"I wonder who knows about us as a couple?"

"No one. Plus, we only became a couple before charging in to Futaba's Palace."

"Right. Plus, 'You have me'? Really?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna let anyone else have you and just abuse you in the end."

Ann snorted at Ren's defense. "What a gentleman.... Shiho would've loved you if she were here."

Ren nods as he laced his fingers onto hers. From afar, the ghost of Shiho Suzui smiled at the sight of her best friend and the boy she met on her last afternoon on Earth waltzing like a cheesy couple.

"Heh. He's all yours, Ann."

**Author's Note:**

> Now to clarify regarding Ann's Confidant story in this one, this is now mostly about her coping with Shiho's death and making use of the modelling gig as a distraction from thinking about it. Her Rank 9, which involved Shiho and Shujin's rooftop in the game, is now shifted to her in LeBlanc wanting to talk about Shiho to the Suzui elders as a way of reassuring them that Shiho was a good soul and that she was responsible for putting her in danger.
> 
> The reason why I picked the title as 'Mercy Killer' is because among the group, Ann is the moral compass. She has every right to express support or doubt to the Thieves' actions, and in this particular Mementos confrontation... it hits home for Ann. Figuring out that letting Shadow Shiho remain in the confines of Mementos is pointless, she was reluctantly ready to deal the final blow.
> 
> Now, I don't know if y'all want more Ren x Ann one-shots.... but I do want the readers here to anticipate the major Ren x Ann fic that will be coming out this March 2021. Until then, see ya!


End file.
